Catatonic
by MexicanSpearman
Summary: Umbridge and Minerva consider getting frisky. Some minor sexual themes.


"Now now kitty," said Umbridge, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "It's time for dessert."

McGonagall meowed in a neutral feline tone, hiding her abhorrence of the situation at hand and walked, tail up, between Umbridge's legs.

A sigh of pleasure escaped Dolores's dry lips as the cat rubbed against her leg, and leapt gracefully onto the fluffy pink sheets of her tidy bed.  
Flicking her tail, Minerva crawled atop the government employee and purred quietly.

Through her thin rose skirt, Umbridge felt the soft tug of McGonagall's padded paws, and stretched an arm out to stroke the striped pelt of her visitor.

The cat walked down to the end of Delores's shirt and pawed, meowing softly.

Quivering with anticipation, Dolores began to unbutton her top, stopping when the seam of her shirt passed under the seated cat, just beneath her ample chest.

McGonagall's eyes did not divert from Umbridge's, her malice hidden behind the distinctly non-human features of her feline face.

Foiled for the moment by the animagus's healthy rump, Umbridge leaned over, displacing the cat, and causing her vivid coral blouse to hang open, revealing the glistening skin beneath.

Unimpressed, McGonagall sat down before the perspiring toad and began licking her paw, patient.

Frustrated by the felid's coyness, Umbridge attempted to pull McGonagall against her quivering chest, not heeding the cat's soft mews of protest.

McGonagall then proceeded to claw Umbridge is two, her blood exploding all over the walls.

"More!" Umbridge screamed as her garments tore, "Put those supple claws inside me!"

The feline responded with a single flick of her tail and hissed cathartically.

But then McGonagall's nose caught a taste of that perfect scent the small package of catnip that Umbridge kept tucked beneath her skirt had torn in McGonagall's assault, causing the drug too scatter and get caught in the hair and sticky skin that lay beneath. "Eat up kitty," Dolores crooned.

Unable to control herself in her feline state, Minerva eagerly lapped up the catnip-infused sweat that covered not only Umbridge's ample thorax, but also the surrounding bed.

As the rough feline tongue passed between the fork of her legs, Umbridge let out a cry, caught in the thrill of a moment worthy of VaRakhati poetry.

Minerva hesitated; surely such a fiend of a woman could not have so enticing a scent in her most private of areas. There must be some mistake. But her libido had no reason.

McGonagall finished the catnip, and rolled onto her side next to Umbridge, lost in the delights of her drugged mind.

Umbridge sighed, undressed down to her neon pink lingerie, and rolled over toward the cat beside her.

But as her hand reached out to stroke the exposed belly fur that lay beside her, McGonagall tensed, and jumped down from the bed, her fright at the sudden and colossal movement heightened by her altered mental state.

"No, sweet kitty," Umbridge purred "I only mean to pleasure you."

But McGonagall would hear no reason, searching for a place to retreat to in the small, pink room.

The larger woman took a deep breath and retrieved from her anal cavity another (sealed, much to McGonagall's relief) bag of Nepeta cataria, and placed it on the bed.

As Umbridge opened the bag, McGonagall found herself once again enticed by the beautiful scent, yet digusted by the blood that now stained the sheets, a relic of her self defense.

Her primal, catlike instincts getting the better of her though, she leaped onto the bed upon her adversary and stared her directly in the eye with diluted pupils.

"Now that's a good kitty," Umbridge said hoarsely, sprinkling the herb on her reposed face. "And good kitties get special treatment," she concluded, licking her lips.

The professor in McGonagall was immediately repulsed by the Ministry worker, but her intoxication (both drug-induced and well-seduced) got the better of her as she eagerly lapped the catnip from Umbridge's face.

Umbridge's tongue extended to meet hers, and for a few blissful seconds they lapped at each others' tongues.

Indeed, the woman sprinkled a small a small amount of catnip on her own tongue to further incentivize the same, though this was immediately regretted.

As their tongues met again, Umbridge felt the catnip splinter into her tongue, and cried out in a garbled voice: "Owchth!"

Suddenly, a smooth voice echoed out from the corridor behind them. Flowing like water through a drainage canal, it said, "Hi my name is Ebony Dark ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don t know who she is get da hell out of here!)."

"Get your muggle self out of here before I give you detention, and ask that Potter boy exactly how much you want that." Delores snarled immediately.

"Make me get out of here, Umbridge-sama B)."

But it was too late. McGonagall, seeing her chance, bolted out the open door and was lost in the shadows of the night.

Umbridge sighed, replaced the hidden sack of catnip, and lit a candle as she redressed herself, ready to try again another day.


End file.
